


Fulfilling One's Duty

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Queen Brienne is reminded of her duty to her realm.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Fulfilling One's Duty

Brienne respected the sentiment of neither a queen nor king sitting easy upon the throne. The symbolism of a prince’s discomfort as well and good. But as she sat listening to petitioners, she was grateful Jaime had placed practicality over sentiment and symbolism. 

“I think the realm will be better served with a king and queen who can focus entirely on the troubles put towards them, than on how much pain their arse is in,” Jaime had said flatly as the new, well cushioned, thrones were put in.

For all the cushions, Brienne would have sat easier on her throne if the seat beside her was not empty. Jaime was in the Westerlands, seeing to some trouble that Tyrion could not handle alone. Slavers in the Sunset Sea, trying to avoid the flames of the last Dragon.

Slave ships were forbidden in Westeros waters, even peaceful vessels that sought only to trade in non-living goods. That had been one of Daenerys’s decrees before she travelled East to lend her dragons once more to fight alongside the freedmen of Essos, leaving the throne in Jaime’s hands. No trade with the Masters, instead Westeros would trade with the cities of liberated slaves, to help strengthen their economy. 

(The wealth of the Wise Masters still managed to sneak into Westeros, thanks to the work of Queen Yara. Slavers not being worthy of being covered by the no reaving rule Daenerys had placed upon Yara’s people.)

Brienne had thought that it had been the end of them, when Jaime accepted the throne. Who in their right mind would want Brienne for a queen. She had no courtly graces, she was no ornament to the court. There were younger, prettier noble girls of greater houses who could bare Jaime heirs and bring pride to Westeros.

But Jaime didn’t want someone younger, prettier and greater. He wanted Ser Brienne.

“We work together, don’t we?” he said earnestly. “We fit. We’re better together than apart, we always have been. This is a new battle, and there is only one person I trust to bare arms beside me.”

For Jaime, for the realm, and for herself, Brienne devoted herself to ruling. She went out into the streets, and seeked out the poor and searched for troubles that needed solving, not just waiting for them to be brought to her. And in time, King’s Landing who had adored a pretty face and scorned ugliness, came to love their ugly, awkward queen.

But none could love her more than her king, and the tenderness between them, between the beautiful oathbreaker and the homely honourable woman, managed to be endearing more than uncanny.

Brienne jolted in her seat at the bells began pealing, colourful and joyous for their king’s return. At her nod, the doors were thrust opened and clean air swept into the musty Great Hall. Brienne strode from the hall, fighting against keeping a dignified pace. She made her way to a balcony to watch her husband’s return.

Brienne’s heart leapt to her throat at the sight of Jaime. At the head of his troops on a brilliant grey horse, leading a train of glittering armour and crimson silk banners streaming in the breeze, the column winding its way through the streets like a red and silver snake.

When at long last the column had reached the Red Keep, and Jaime was in her arms once more, Brienne managed to keep her emotions well enough in check, 

“Your Grace,” she said decorously, stepping back from him, “I have safeguarded your Capitol, and tended to your people, as is my duty.”

Jaime clearly cared nothing for such ceremonies, crushing her to his metal plated chest once more. Brienne breathed in the smell of sweat and horse hair, relishing the warmth of his arms around her.

“I knew you would,” he said warmly. “You always do your duty.” Brienne saw a devilish glint enter his eyes, and became very grateful he was whispering. “But there is one matter in which we have been remiss.”

“Jaime?” Brienne asked.

“We have yet to bring the kingdom an heir. May I suggest we see to that particular duty tonight?”


End file.
